


"Today is just a bad day."

by Can_I_get_a_waffle_please123



Series: The life of Peter Parker and his da- mentor! [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_I_get_a_waffle_please123/pseuds/Can_I_get_a_waffle_please123
Summary: Today was a bad day for Peter.He woke up with a mild sensory overload, his least favorite teacher gave him detention for being late, Ned and MJ weren't there and Flash's words hurt more than expected.So, yeah, a bad day.Luckily, Tony and movie night are there to help.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The life of Peter Parker and his da- mentor! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	"Today is just a bad day."

Peter knew today would be an awful day.

First, he had woken up with an sensory overload and he still don't know what caused it. He'd blamed it on the nightmares and stress.

Next, he was late for school and got detention he'd have to go through the next day. His first class was also with his least favorite teacher, Mr. Johnson. His teacher hated Tony Stark and everyone who supported him. Of course, many students looked up to Tony Stark, so Peter was pretty sure they defeated him in the insides, whenever Mr. Johnson would say crap about him. Peter though, he just said it out loud. So, therefore, his teacher hated him and gave him detention, even though it was just the second time, in this school year, that Peter was late. Students only got detention after the third time.

So, he got detention for no reason.

But Peter was too tired to say something about that. So, instead of arguing, he quietly apologized and sat through that period.

After that, Flash started bothering him whenever he could.  
It was no more than usual, just mean comments about how useless Peter is.  
Those words usually never got to Peter.  
But today, it hurt a little more.

And last, MJ and Ned weren't there today. MJ's mother had an accident last night and MJ refused to leave her side at the hospital. Ned and Peter wished the best for her and her family after she texted them.  
Ned was sick at home and didn't come to school today.

He missed them both. Usually, after Flash said something, MJ would step in for Peter and Ned would distract him. They would talk about things at lunch, and just enjoy each others prensece.  
Today though, Peter said alone at lunch and prayed that school would be over soon.

After the last bell rang, Peter practically ran outside.  
He looked around, to see that familiar black car.

After he got inside the car, Happy greeted him with his usual, "Hey, kid.".  
Usually, Peter would ramble about his day, not leaving any small detail out.  
Today though, he was too tired to do that. His day was bad anyway. He just greeted Happy and put his ear buds in, hoping to avoid an conversation. Peter knew, that it was probably rude and he would apologize later. Later. Not now. Later.  
If Peter hadn't been so distracted, maybe he would've seen Happy's concerned look in the rear-view mirror.

After Happy arrived at the Tower, Peter felt himself slightly relax.  
He waved a quick goddbye to Happy before jumping out of the car. Maybe Tony could help him.

\-----------------

Tony knew something was up, the very moment Peter stepped into his lab.  
Usually, Peter would cheerfully greet him with a, 'Hey, Mr. Stark!' Before rambling about his day at school.  
But Peter did none of that, except quietly greeting him.  
"Hey kid," Tony greets him back.  
Tony searched the teen for injuries. Maybe something happened on Patrol the last days? He found none.  
Tony decided to himself to just act normal and wait, maybe then Peter would tell him, what had happened today.

It was 30 minutes of Silence later, that the genius decided, that he had waited long enough. Rhodey was right, he never was that patient afterall. Tony threw his screwdriver on his workbench, getting the kids attention.

"Okay, kid, what's wrong?"

Peter just frowned and then shrugged, " Nothing, Mr. Stark."

"Peter, you and I both know, that that's bullshit."

Peter shrugged again and returned to his homework.

Tony sighed. He knew, that something was wrong. But why wouldn't he tell him? Was he ashamed to do so? Was he hurt and just tried to hide it? Did he had problems and just didn't trust him enough to say it?  
The genius said nothing, just went to where Peter sat, gently put his hands on the boys shoulders and turned him around.

"What's wrong, kid?" Tony tried again, but more gentle.  
Peter looked at the floor and mumbeled, "Just had a bad day, Mr. Stark."

"I see. How about we go up to the penthouse floor and try to cheer you up, hm?"  
Peter looked at the Genius again, before smiling and nodding.  
"That would be great, Mr. Stark," he said quietly and got up.

Tony wraped an arm around the teenager and made their way to the elavator.

"FRI, Penthouse, please."

"Sure thing, Boss."

"Sometimes I really forget what great things I've created."  
That got the reaction out of Peter, that Tony hoped for. Peter chuckeled and Tony smiled at him. Tony knew, that he would do anything, to not let Peter lose his smile. He loved it too much.

Once they got to the penthouse, Peter flopped down on the couch and Tony went for the kitchen to get some snacks.

When he got back he saw Peter laying face downwards, taking most place of the couch. Tony just tapped the back of the boys head and said, "Move, Spider-baby, except you want to watch the movie without me."  
Peter lifted his head to look at his mentor. "We're gonna watch a movie?" He said, making place for his mentor to ist.  
Tony just rolled his eyes, "Pretty sure I'm the one, that would need hear aids, not you."  
Peter just smirked at him, "So, you admit you're old?"  
Tony half heartly glared at him, "You little shit."  
The teenager just laughed and the billionaire found himself smiling again. 

"You know what? FRI, sweetheart, would you be an dear and put on some Disney movie?"

"Mr. Stark, how did you know I wanted to watch a Disney Movie?"

"You always talk about the last movie you saw. It's almost always something from Disney."

"Aw, so you do listen?" Peter had this shit eating grin again. Of course, Tony listened. He didn't want any repeat of the Vulture fiasco. It already gave him a heart attack the first time and he didn't need another, thank you very much.  
Tony said nothing, just said there, smiling at Peter.

The movie 'Mulan' played and Peter scooted closer to Tony, until his head fell onto the older mans shoulders. Tony didn't say anything. He just let his head fell on top of the curly brown hairs and he let his hand play with them.  
Tony knew it comforted Peter.

"Hey, bud?"

"Mhm."

"Mind telling me what was the reason you were in such a Bad mood today?"

Peter sighed, "Today just already started off shitty. I had an mild sensory overload this morning, which caused me to be late to school and Mr. Johnson have me detention. Ned and MJ weren't there today and Flash's words stung more than it usually did. Like I said, bad day."

Tony just hummed in response, "Are you feeling better now?"  
He continued to play with Peter's curls.

Peter just huffed out a laugh, before quietly saying, "Yeah, Mr. Stark, thank you."  
Once again, Tony smiled at the teenager. 

They both continued to watch Mulan until Peter spoke, "You know, Mr. Stark, I feel really comfortable around you."

"Thanks kid." Tony does, too. Usually, it takes years for someone to take place in Tony's heart. Peter just needed a few months.  
The billionaire felt oddly comofrtable around Peter. He knew, that Peter was his kid, even though he wouldn't say it out loud. 

He knew, that he would be there for Peter.  
He knew, that he would protect Peter.  
He knew, that he would do anything for Peter.

Little did he know, that Peter thought the exact same thing about him.

After Mulan ended, he felt Peter sleeping against him.  
Tony carefully grabbed an blanket and threw it over them both with one arm, trying not to move too much, so that he wouldn't wake the kid.

He kissed the kids forehead, only to freeze the moment he realized what he just did.

Tony never thought of himself as a good father.  
Howard just did too much to him.  
Howard just saying 'You're my greatest creation', won't take back all the pain Tony felt.  
He wouldn't be a good father, he would be just like Howard.  
Even though Rhodey and Pepper teased him about how he acted towards Peter, he never thought of himself as a good father.

He whispered, "Night, kid." Not expecting to get an answer.

So, when Peter said, "Good night, dad." Maybe he could sleep a bit better that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any request about another One shot, abiut the two of them, I'm here to write it!  
> Now, have a nice day and stay safe! <3


End file.
